Evil Star
by Moonshadow2802
Summary: Seasons after the Dark Forest attacked, they attacked again, but not the way you would think. They are much worse. The thing that everyone loves most is taken, and no one, or just one, can save them. But she is the evilest of all.
1. Prologue

**Evil Star**

After the battle no one thought anything could be worse.  
They thought wrong.  
The dark forest had returned after moons and moons, seasons and seasons.  
The cats who had first fought the dark forest had died or vanished after getting lost in storms and wild winds.  
Even the leaders of all Clans had perished in the flurry of disaster.  
I remember the battle well, like the pads of my paws.  
Let me tell you the story...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Snowkit!" Cloudkit mewed, "Come on, let's play!"

Snowkit groaned, "We've be playing since we were born. I don't want to play anymore. I want to fight."

As she said this, Snowkit unsheathed her claws and moved into a stalk. She silently crept up to Cloudkit's light gray pelt. When Cloudkit's ears pricked up Snowkit pounced on her brother.

Cloudkit struggled to get free from Snowkit's grasp, but every attempt failed.

"Do you plead mercy?" Snowkit questioned.

Cloudkit stopped squrming and fell limp.

"Come on Snowkit, that wasn't fair." He whined, "You didn't tell me you were going to attack."

"That's the point. When you're going for a sneak attack you don't tell." Snowkit scoffed.

"Be nice to your brother Snowkit." A black and white she-cat mewed as she walked into the nursery.

Snowkit immediately sat up and took her claws away from Cloudkit's neck, "We were just playing Whiteshade." Snowkit retorted.

Whiteshade sniffed the air. Her eyes widened in alarm, "I smell blood. Who's bleeding?"

Cloudkit stood up, "That would be me. Snowkit attacked me with claws."

He turned to show a small cut on his right flank. Whiteshade softly licked the wound, "Go and talk to Flowerwind. Make sure it won't get infected."

Cloudkit dashed off, wincing at the sudden pain in his flank. Whiteshade turned to Snowkit.

"How could you attack Cloudkit like that?"

Snowkit crouched down, "I just wanted a taste of fighting. I thought he would fight back." She mewed softly. It was the truth, but Cloudkit was too much of a coward to fight. She should have realized that before unsheathing her claws.

"You know Cloudkit doesn't like to fight." Whiteshade scolded.

Snowkit crouched lower, "If you don't start being nice to her brother I will personally tell Hazelstar to not make you an apprentice and stay a kit forever!" Whiteshade growled.

"It's not my fault he's such a medicine cat." Snowkit mewed softly.

"That's it!" Whiteshade burst, "Until your apprentice ceremony, in one moon, you will not leave the nursery and you _will_ be nice to Cloudkit."

Snowkit nodded at her mother's instructions. Luckily, it was nightfall and Snowkit could go to sleep. She curled up close to Whiteshade's chest, desperately wanting forgiveness for hurting Cloudkit, but she knew it wouldn't come.

She dreamt of a meadow with beautiful white and golden flowers. And a dark brown tabby cat with amber eyes named Tigerstar, asking her to train in the Dark Forest.

She refused.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

For the next moon, Snowkit tried to make the best of the nursery. Lightfall had her kits: Flamekit, Brightkit, and Sunkit. Every day they pestered Snowkit into playing with them, which was the only way to use her time, and she did. Snowkit did her best to be nice to Cloudkit, but sometimes she slipped, and Whiteshade threatened her apprenticeship again.

Finally the day came when she turned six moons old and she could get out of the nursery. She watched closely as Hazelstar bounded up high rock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at high rock." Hazelstar yowled.

Whiteshade looked sternly at her daughter, "Be on your best behavior. Don't shove, hiss, or growl." Then she turned to Cloudkit, "Don't let your sister bother you."

Hazelstar continued the ceremony, "Today, Whiteshade's kits are six moons old. They will receive their apprentice name in turn. Cloudkit step forth."

Whiteshade gently pushed Cloudkit forward. He shyly walked up high rock. Hazelstar smiled encouragingly as Cloudkit almost backed away from the crowd of cats beneath him.

"Cloudkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code as you journey through you apprenticeship?" Hazelstar asked.

Cloudkit nodded, "I do."

"Then I ask StarClan to help you through hardships you might face, and name you Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Flowerwind."

Snowkit snickered, "I knew he was a medicine cat."

Whiteshade flicked Snowkit's ear with her tail, "Remember what I said. I can still postpone it." She whispered.

Flowerwind just finished touching noses with Cloudkit as Hazelstar spoke, "Snowkit, step forth."

Snowkit eagerly bounced up high rock, wanting to know who her mentor will be, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as you journey through appprenticeship?" Hazelstar asked, with a look of wonder in her eyes.

Snowkit knew what that wonder meant. It meant that if she didn't keep to upholding the warrior code she would be punished. Badly.

Snowkit quickly mewed, "I do."

Hazelstar nodded. She looked up to the sky.

"Then I ask StarClan to help you through hardships you might face, and name you Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Willowleaf."

_Willowleaf_! She was the most idolized cat in ThunderClan, obviously Hazelstar also had Snowkit's thoughts in mind when picking mentors. Willowleaf bounded up high rock to touch noses with her new apprentice. As she did, Willowleaf murmured into Snowkit's ear, "You will never be a warrior. You are not ThunderClan."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Snowpaw couldn't believe what Willowleaf, _Willowleaf_ said. _How could I not be ThunderClan?_ Snowpaw wondered._ My parents are Whiteshade and Blackfoot._

Snowpaw looked back at Willowshade, but she showed no sign of hatred or secrets or threats.

Hazelstar just mewed to the Clan, "The apprentices will get a tour of the territory and then rest. When they are ready they will tell their mentors and officially begin training."

Hazelstar flicked her tail to her tell the Clan that they were dismissed.

Flowerwind and Cloudpaw stood by the entrance to the camp as Willowleaf and Snowpaw came down from high rock.

Cloudpaw's eyes glowed with joy, "I can't believe I'm going to be a medicine cat! This is going to be great." He squeaked.

Flowerwind purred, "I'm glad you think so. Some cats don't want to be medicine cats, but they end up great ones."

"How could anyone not want to be a medicine cat?" Cloudpaw asked.

"The great Jayfeather didn't want to be a medicine cat, but look how great a healer he was. He even warned the Clans of the impending doom of the Dark Forest." Flowerwind replied.

Cloudpaw's eyes grew wide with wonder. Snowpaw rolled her eyes.

"That medicine cat stuff is a bunch of junk. Nothing is better that having your enemies cry in pain and have them begging for mercy." She mewed.

Willowleaf gasped, "How could you want to kill anyone? We fight to protect our territory. Enough blood has been spilled already, without young blood wanting to sharpen their claws on Clan cats' bones." Snowkit stared at Willowleaf quizzically.

One second she was threatning Snowkit because she wasn't ThunderClan and the next she's being Willowleaf again.

Flowerwind spoke up, to avoid any more arguements, "Let's get to exploring the territory. Cloudpaw needs to know the best places to find herbs."

Snowpaw couldn't stand anymore of the medicine cat stuff. She growled at Cloudpaw, "Why couldn't you be normal. Medicine cats aren't fun, they just sit around and look at herbs all day. Normal cats fight and protect the Clan!"

"And who would heal the cats who protect the Clan." Flowerwind mewed, "Medicine cats help the Clan greatly. When you are injured medicine cats are the ones you would call."

Snowpaw flicked her tail angrily, "Medicine cats don't _mean_ anything."

"But you don't know that." Someone mewed behind her.

Hazelstar looked down at Snowpaw sternly, "If you knew just what medicine cats meant to the Clan you would see exactly what Cloudpaw is excited about."

Snowpaw looked at the ground. She knew where this was going.

"So..." Hazelstar continued, "You will be training as a medicine cat until you see otherwise. You will still be trained to hunt, but no fighting. You will not go on any patrols, or the next gathering. Flowerwind, I hope you don't mind training Snowpaw for some time."

Flowerwind smiled, "I will be glad to help an aggressive soul the calmness of medicine and solitude."

Snowpaw sulked. _These next few days are going to be _very_ long._

She thought. Willowleaf put her tail around Snowpaw. Then she whispered, "I'm sorry for your misfortune. But at least you still get to hunt. Maybe I might let you go by the river once in a while. In the shade, where you'll be nice and comfortable."

What did she mean by that? Was that another threat? Would Snowpaw have to be a medicine cat forever?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Okay..." Cloudpaw murmured.

His fluffy white pelt was standing up in fear, "So, Snowpaw, you're going to be training with me for a while."

Snowpaw's tail was slithering across the ground as Flowerwind and Willowleaf guided them through the territory. They explained where everything was and what their importance was to the Clan. They explored the Ancient Oak, the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, and the clearing that warriors used for training. When they got back to camp, Hazelstar was waiting for them at the entrance.

"I trust that you had no trouble? No problems at the border?" She asked Willowleaf. Willowleaf nodded in reply.

Snowpaw walked toward the apprentice's den. Willowleaf stopped her.

"You have to sleep in the medicine cat's den with Cloudpaw and Flowerwind." She mewed.

Hazelstar looked at Willowleaf curiously, "Willowleaf, you should know that even though Snowpaw is _training_ as a medicine cat, she doesn't have to _sleep_ as a medicine cat." Willowleaf's jaw was twisted with anger.

Blackfoot approached them, "Willowleaf, why so mad?" he mewed, a little too loudly.

Soon cats were in the clearing, wondering why Willowleaf was mad that Snowpaw didn't have to sleep in the medicine cat den. Willowleaf never got mad.

Fernshade, Willowleaf's sister, was the first to speak up and ask, "Why does this, of all things, make you mad?"

"I..."Willowleaf tried to find the right words, "I just thought that she would have had to, that's all." Willowleaf's ears drooped and her tail fell in embarrassment, "Snowpaw, I want to start your hunting skills now. Are you ready?" Willowleaf managed to mew with confidence.

Snowpaw nodded eagerly. Even though Willowleaf was threatening Snowpaw, she still wanted to do something productive.

Willowleaf led Snowpaw out of camp, with all eyes watching them.

Once they got to a place fairly far from camp, Willowleaf stopped and pricked her ears, "Show me your hunting crouch." She instructed Snowpaw.

Snowpaw got low to the ground, making sure her tail was low but not swishing the leaves. Willowleaf nodded in satisfaction, "Good. I like that you know what to do with your tail."

Snowpaw felt the heat of pride in herself. She impressed Willowleaf, which could be the first step in getting her as a friend.

"Now, I want to see if you can climb that tree." Willowleaf mewed, as she pointed to a tall tree with a wide trunk and fairly large branches.

Snowpaw crouched down, ready to leap onto the tree. Willowleaf nodded encouragingly. Snowpaw leapt and got up about three tail-lengths.

She carefully put one paw in front of the other, making sure the bark wouldn't chip away before placing down her claws. Snowpaw could feel Willowleaf's eyes burning through her pelt.

Maybe Willowleaf wasn't starting to appreciate her after all. Once Snowpaw made it to a fairly decent height, she started her descent.

"No! Keep going!" Willowleaf called.

Snowpaw kept going up, using careful placements, until she couldn't see the forest floor below.

Willowleaf must have been impressed now.

Snowpaw heard a rustling in the leaves next to her. She sniffed the air. _Squirrel!_

Snowpaw had to catch this prey. Catching something in a tree was beyond hard. It was nearly impossible.

Snowpaw carefully anchoured herself on a study looking branch. The squirrel was close. The branch shook more and more, like the weight was too much. Snowpaw didn't have much weight, so she was confused as to why the branched swayed.

Snowpaw suddenly caught Willowleaf's scent, and it was strong. _Why would Willowleaf be up here? To watch my progress?_

Snowpaw wanted to catch that squirrel more than ever now. If Willowleaf saw that catch then she would _have_ to be impressed.

Snowpaw sniffed. The squirrel should be on this branch, but she didn't see it. She jumped onto the next one, but didn't see it there either.

Snowpaw turned around to find Willowleaf staring back at her. Her bright green eyes had frighteningly turned dark amber, and there was a jet black aura surrounding her.

Snowpaw backed away slowly, making sure she didn't fall.

"So, you thought you were safe. Well you're not." Willowleaf growled.

She crept closer to Snowpaw, "How do you like ThunderClan, half-breed? Is it comfortable, or do you want to go back to your mother?"

Snowpaw's back paws hit the end of the branch, "Why are you doing this? I've done nothing wrong!" She questioned Willowleaf, "I'm going to fall if you don't stop and let me get down."

Willowleaf came closer.

Snowpaw slipped. She gripped the edge with her claws.

"I would be fine if you fell. You wouldn't be a warrior and would be forced to spend your life bored with nothing to do." Willowleaf mewed evilly.

She grabbed Snowpaw's front legs and pushed them off of the tree.

Snowpaw screamed, "Heeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Snowpaw waited for Willowleaf to realized that she was wrong to push Snowpaw off the tree and catch her, but Snowpaw felt no soft gray fur underneath her.

The fall was long and Snowpaw knew she would hit the ground hard. Finally she could feel the leaves under her. At that moment, Snowpaw stopped. An invisible force stopped her in her tracks. Then she was slowly lowered down.

But Snowpaw still felt a wincing pain._ M-m-my tail!_ Snowpaw stood and instantly felt unbalanced.

She looked at her tail and saw it curved in a way that she never thought a tail could bend. She took a step, but it resulted in a pain like no other. She stumbled and fell again.

Snowpaw knew she would never get back to ThunderClan anytime soon. Snowpaw lay down where she was and hoped that Willowleaf would put on her act and get help.

Snowpaw carefully curled her tail up against her. It was bent up stopped her fall didn't consider what would happen if her tail was broken.

Snowpaw hoped that Flowerwind could fix her tail instantly and Snowpaw would start training again.

Even though she would be training as a medicine cat and not a warrior, anything was better than being here alone.

Snowpaw slowly felt her eyelids drooping. She closed her eyes, waiting for help to come.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

No help came till sunhigh the next day. Snowpaw's eyes opened slightly when she heard rustling in the bushes. She looked up and saw the moon staring back at her.

When her gaze fell back down, Snowpaw saw a black paw emerge from the bushes.

"Wolfblaze?" Snowpaw mewed quietly.

Wolfblaze's full body came into view next. Snowpaw tried to stand, but her tail wouldn't let her.

Snowpaw realized that her pads had many blisters. She nearly fell again.

"What happened?" Wolfblaze asked.

"Willowleaf..." Snowpaw tried to speak, but she was out of breath.

The mention of Willowleaf made her remember every moment of her fall. The wind was knocked out of her.

"M-my t-tail" Snowpaw's eyes drooped again. Wolfblaze picked Snowpaw up by the scruff.

"Don't worry Snowpaw." He said through Snowpaw's fur, "I'll get you back to ThunderClan."

Snowpaw's eyes closed again, though she didn't want to sleep.

Snowpaw opened her eyes to a field of flowers, like one she dreamed of as a kit. Tigerstar was there too.

"So young one, you have fallen." The muscular tom shook his head, "You remind me of me. I had fallen once too. Not as far as you, I'd fallen much farther."

Snowpaw looked at the tom questioningly, "Why do you want me to train with the Dark Forest? What's so special about this place?"

"I can help you fight, so that when you end training as a stupid medicine cat you can ace your fighting skills right away. Plus, I can help you get used to your tail." Tigerstar whispered into Snowpaw's ear, "I can make you the best warrior you can be."

Snowpaw was liking this idea, "Then I can get revenge on Willowleaf." She mewed aloud.

Tigerstar nodded, "I was once leader of ShadowClan, but I was born and raised in ThunderClan. This is why I come to you. I died, and went to the Dark Forest. I tried to reason with them, but they killed me again. I was reborn here for eternity."

"Don't you go to StarClan when you die?" Tigerstar sighed, "I was, but StarClan wanted me to train young cats who did not believe in their power. So I, along with many other strong and powerful cats, train cats like you, who have nowhere to go but down, into raising their spirits."

Snowpaw still had so many questions, "How powerful were you?" She asked.

Tigerstar faced twisted into a scowl, "I was so powerful I joined the Clans together, but they killed me in return."

Snowpaw frowned, "Why would they kill you?"

Tigerstar sat down next to Snowpaw, "Because, Snowpaw, sometimes others thought I would be their downfall, but in truth I was their _savior_. When evil attacked, I was the first to try to bring down their leader. No one else would."

He wrapped his tail around Snowpaw, "Remember that whenever you need me, I'll be there. You're mother was a descendent of Bramblestar. He was my son. I cared for him very much. I will care for you the same." Tigerstar stood.

Snowpaw saw him start to fade.

"No! Don't go! I want to stay." Snowpaw cried.

Tigerstar chuckled, "Don't worry, young one, you will see me again."

The dream faded into darkness and Snowpaw opened her eyes to the medicine cat den, filled with foul smelling herbs.

Snowpaw wrinkled her nose._ I might as well get used to it, sense I'll be spending most of my time here._ She thought to herself.

Then she remembered her dream. Tigerstar was very kind to help her with training.

Then she remembered her tail. Snowpaw guided her tail carefully around her body so it wouldn't hurt as much. What she saw surprised her.

Snowpaw's tail was perfectly straight, not bent like before. She tried to stand up, but her tail still was not fully healed. She fell back down and felt tears well up in her eyes. Slowly they fell down her cheeks.

Cloudpaw entered the den with Flowerwind and Hazelstar, "Snowpaw! Are you okay?" Cloudpaw immediately rushed toward his sister, "What happened yesterday?" He questioned.

Snowpaw didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she would have to confess. Hazelstar approached the siblings.

"Wolfblaze mentioned that you murmured Willowleaf as you slipped into unconsciousness. What did she have to do with this?"

Snowpaw gulped. Hazelstar wouldn't believe her. Not after everything she had done.

"Willowleaf was seeing me do a hunting crouch and then told me to climb a really tall tree to a very high point." Snowpaw mewed.

Hazelstar looked at her sternly.

Snowpaw continued, "I thought I smelled a squirrel and wanted to catch it to impress Willowleaf. But then she tricked me. I went onto a branch and she cornered me."

Hazelstar huffed, "Willowleaf is the nicest cat in the Clan! Why would she do something like that?"

Flowerwind nodded, "I agree with Hazelstar, but please, Snowpaw, continue."

Snowpaw tried to mew with courage what happened, "When I turned to go back down after unsuccessfully finding the squirrel, Willowleaf was right there, coming closer, wanting me to fall. But her eyes were a dark shade of amber and a black aura surrounded her. She mewed about me being half-clan and if I thought it was safe in ThunderClan. She said she wanted me to fall so that I wouldn't be a warrior. She closed in on me and made me fall."

Snowpaw stopped, not sure whether or not to tell them about the force that stopped her. She saw Hazelstar frown and decided to tall them.

"Just as I was about to hit the ground, something stopped me, but not before my tail..."

She stopped, to afraid to say it. _Before my tail broke._

Snowpaw looked up at Flowerwind and Hazelstar. Both of their eyes were wide open.

"I know you don't believe me. Go ahead and punish me more for lying." Snowpaw breathed heavily.

"Actually, Snowpaw..." Flowerwind started.

"...We do believe you." Hazelstar finshed.

"Why? After all the things I've done I should be the cat you would trust the least." Snowpaw wondered. Cloudpaw stood and walked over to Flowerwind and Hazelstar.

"Last night I had a dream from StarClan." He mewed softly, "It was confusing, but I think I figured it out now. An image of a shady cat with amber eyes and a dark aura surrounded it. Then I saw another image of a shady figure, you, falling from the tree. A cat with dark brown fur stopped the figure from falling. When I woke up I saw the dark brown cat again. He told me that the thing you really care about most will be lost, or even worse."

Cloudpaw hesitated, "Broken." He lowered his head as he said this.

_**I'm** broken._ Snowpaw thought._ Cloudpaw really cares about me._

But Cloudpaw wasn't finished, "At first I thought it was you Snowpaw."

Snowpaw looked up at her brother.

He continued, "I mean, I love you, even though you hurt me and was mean to me, but I do love you. Then I saw something that was broken _and_ lost."

Snowpaw's eyes watered with tears. Embarrassment flushed her pelt with heat.

Why did Cloupaw have to say this in front of two of the three most important cats in the Clan.

"I saw Whiteshade and Blackfoot fighting in the clearing. They don't love each other anymore. Our parents are breaking apart, and they've lost themselves."

Snowpaw couldn't take it anymore. If Whiteshade and Blackfoot were breaking apart. This was the worst thing that had ever happened.

Luckily she was still drowsy from yesterday. Snowpaw lay her head down and closed her eyes.

She heard Flowerwind tell Cloudpaw something, "Give her poppy seeds. They will help her sleep. The shock from this must be too overbearing for her."

Snowpaw heard paws step over to her tail.

"Her tail is bleeding slightly again. Get cobwebs and cover it." Flowerwind added.

Snowpaw felt dry seeds being pushed into her mouth. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Cloudpaw with a look of genuine worry across his face.

_Why me?_ She thought._ Why now?_


	7. Flowerwind's Chapter

**Flowerwind's Chapter:**

_Snowpaw... She was so innocent. Willowleaf never should have hurt her, even if she was half-clan._

Flowerwind was walking around the territory with Cloudpaw, who carried a leaf in his jaws.

He set the leaf down, "Do you think Snowpaw will heal?" Cloudpaw asked.

Flowerwind didn't know what to say. Cloudpaw loved his sister. Flowerwind didn't want to say she would, because if she didn't Cloudpaw would be heartbroken, and if she said that Snowpaw wouldn't heal, Cloudpaw would be heartbroken.

"I guess only time will tell." Flowerwind finally meowed.

Cloudpaw seemed satisfied with this statement. The young cat picked up the leaf again and followed Flowerwind through the forest to find marigold and juniper berries.

They passed by a tall tree with a very thick stump. Flowerwind stopped in her tracks.

Cloudpaw mewed something that was muffled by the leaf in his mouth,

"Keep looking." Flowerind told her apprentice, "Evil has been here. So has StarClan. I sense great power."

Cloudpaw crept off with wide eyes.

_This was where __**it**__ happened. The great battle is beginning again. _

Flowerwind thought. Rustling sounded in the bushes. A light gray tabby she-cat with black and white patches emerged from the bushes.

"Flowerwind!" The she-cat meowed.

"Hello Willowleaf. Where have you been. You disappeared after Snowpaw's tail broke." Flowerwind replied calmly.

"Only her tail? That fall should have killed her!" Willowleaf gasped happily, but Flowerwind could see anger in her eyes.

Flowerwind heard a faint scream, "Help me! I can't move!"

_Cloudpaw! _

Flowerwind turned around. She heard a sharp crash. Willowleaf laughed.

Flowerwind looked at Willowleaf with disgust. She ran in the direction that Cloudpaw went, hoping to find him before it was too late. Willowleaf crashed into her.

"If you try to help him you will die. I will kill you myself." The evil cat mewed.

Flowerwind struggled to stand, but Willowleaf was strong.

"Why, Willowleaf? What has caused you to turn to the dark side of the lake?"

Flowerwind stopped struggling and went limp. Willowleaf whispered into her ear.

"I would kill you now, but I have strict orders. My master will fight for the lake to be his." Willowleaf's pulled her head away from Flowerwind's ear.

Her eyes glowed amber. The dark aura surrounded her.

"What are you doing?!" Flowerwind gasped.

Willowleaf laughed again as Cloudpaw howled again. Flowerwind knew she had to do something.

_My power!_ _No. I can't use it now. It's too soon. I have to wait a little longer. Once I use it she will know who I am. I have to be cautious. _

Shadows of cats formed around Willowleaf. Flowerwind could see their eyes glowing and they seemed to be smiling.

"Willowleaf." They mewed in unison, "What should we do with this cat?"

Willowleaf stared at Flowerwind sternly. Her claws loosened and she stood.

Flowerwind got up slowly, knowing that if she ran to Cloudpaw she would be killed.

"Take her to my cave. The master will decide what to do with her. Take the kit too." Willowleaf ordered the shadow cats.

Flowerwind smelled her own fear scent. No doubt Willowleaf could smell it too. She quickly found her courage and cut off the dreadful stench.

Willowleaf must have noticed, "You found a bit of courage, did you? Probably because you think that because you're a medicine cat, nothing can harm you. And that the kit is coming with you."

"He's not a kit! He's an apprentice." Flowerwind mewed bravely.

Willowleaf scowled, "Who was apprenticed yesterday. He still is a kit. He has to grow to become an apprentice."

The wind blew hard for a heartbeat.

Willowleaf smiled, "My master is helping Snowpaw grow right now."

Flowerwind's eyes grew wide.

"Yes Fowerwind, my master sees Snowpaw's strength and is helping her unleash it. She has power. More than StarClan." Willowleaf laughed.

The shadow cats laughed too, or what seemed like a laugh. They made a sound like a cat dying or screaming in pain, mixed with a clap of thunder.

Flowerwind felt the wind blow hard. It stung her pelt and she fell unconscious.

When Flowerwind woke she was in a forest of darkness. The wind blew.

A muscular dark brown tabby tom stood in a clearing, but there were no stars or moon or light.

_So this is our enemy. The darkness in the forest. No light or anything remotely good. Why would anyone want to be so... _Dark_?_ She wondered.

The tom turned, showing a white she-cat.

Flowerwind felt her eyes grow wide, "Snowpaw!" She howled.

The wind died. The tom turned toward Flowerwind.

"Hello, useless fool. How are you this fine night?" He spoke with a dark voice.

Flowerwind growled.

"Ah, a feisty medicine cat. I haven't seen one since Jayfeather was alive." The tom mewed.

Flowerwind knew who he was now, "Tigerstar! You died in the last battle with the Clans. You should have faded!"

Tigerstar sighed, "I found a way to survive." He grinned evilly, "If I was killed I knew I would fade from the Dark Forest. That's why I had a backup plan. I used a special power given to me by the evilest cat in StarClan. A cat who was evil, but still good enough to be put on their side."

"Who." Flowerwind mewed bravily, knowing not to show fear in front of this cat.

Tigerstar looked at Snowpaw. Flowerwind tried to gain her attention, but the apprentice seemed to be frozen.

"She is frozen." Tigerstar suddenly spat, "Do you not notice that nothing is moving besides us? I stopped time with the power I was granted by Ashfur."

Flowerwind stood still.

_If Ashfur granted _Tigerstar_ power... NO!_

Flowerwind started fearing this cat even more than she thought she could.

In the midst of all of this the medicine cat thought she could see Snowpaw mouth something

"Leave."

_Tigerstar has more power than I thought. If Snowpaw could be persuaded..._

Tigerstar chuckled, "Surely you didn't think only one cat gave me power. No, many gave up their live so that I would be strong. The end is coming. Not the same as last time. Much, much, worse."

Flowerwind feared this cat even more.

"I can't let you." She muttered.

"I will succed." Tigerstar flicked his tail, and Flowerwind slipped into unconsciousness again.


End file.
